1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming method and an image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are typical image forming apparatuses that is known to the inventor, and that forms images during exposure on an image bearer with strong light in a short time period in accordance with image data so that the integrated energy of light is constant (e.g., see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-153742).
However, according to the technique that is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-153742, if an image pattern includes multiple image areas like a multicolor image that includes, for example, multiple color plates, i.e., image areas, with different colors, it is difficult to prevent a reduction in the image quality due to the positional deviation that occurs between the image areas.